1. Field
This document relates to an electronic device and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method of operating the same that can recognize a keyword of contents, reflect the contents, and execute an application corresponding to a recognized keyword.
2. Related Art
As the functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the terminals are constructed in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
A terminal as a multimedia player can be referred to as a display device since it generally has a function of displaying video information.
Terminals can be divided into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. Examples of the mobile terminal can include laptop computers, cellular phones, etc. and examples of the stationary terminal can include television systems, monitor for desktop computers, etc.